


Bleeding For You (Falling Forever)

by etoilecourageuse



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Death Wish, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Imprisonment, Murder, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/etoilecourageuse
Summary: She was his. Perhaps she had always been his, for thousands and thousands of years, destined to be his sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/gifts).



> Looking at how dark this fic turned out to be, it would be a bit odd to wish you a "happy" Chocolate Box Exchange, but... Still: Happy Chocolate Box Exchange, dear dancingsalome! I really hope that you like this - your dark fic preferences inspired m e basically immediately, and it was truly amazing writing for you... And just a heads-up, the Canon Divergence is only tagged to be sure, all I really did was move and merge a couple story- and timelines, mostly to get around having to involve Alex... And I can guarantee you, no unwanted characters involved!

Imhotep. 

She awoke with a gasp, scarcely capable of moving, her sight blurred, dizzy still for a brief moment but soon coming back to her senses, soon realising where she was, realising that even if she had the strength there would no way to escape as she was bound to a small platform, an altar, soon remembering, remembering what… Soon desiring nothing more than to fall back into unconsciousness, than to return to the soothing oblivion of darkness, so suddenly overwhelmed… 

Imhotep. He was standing right there beside her, chest bare to reveal a body that could once have been considered desirable, his dark eyes glistening dangerously within the torches’ light, only scarcely illuminating the chamber. The chamber… The chamber, so familiar, so... Hamunaptra. Still, they were in Hamunaptra. Still… 

Imhotep. He was disgusting, had long regained his human shape and yet the smell lingered, lingered perhaps merely to her, yet the odour of the dying would overwhelm her with nausea. He was disgusting… 

Evie held her breath, held her breath in order not to take in any more, dared not breathe until he forced her to, not granting her to suffocate as so clearly it was him now, to decide over life and death as he had always desired, as so clearly he would not allow her to go, not now, now that she was his… 

She was his. Perhaps she had always been his, had been his for thousands and thousands of years, destined to be his sacrifice, destined to fall through his hands. She was his, not Anck-Su-Namun he had strived so to resurrect for their eternal reunion, was not his love but his desire as he was groaning now, barely human, barely… 

The fear would return to her for only a moment, for only a split second, as she truly, fully, began to understand that to sacrifice her life would be merely the end of the terrors that lay ahead of her. There would be many more sacrifices to make. 

She was his. Evie was his, and she would not struggle to break free even if she had a chance. She was his, and what chance did she have to escape? What _choice_ did she have, than to…? She was his… 

Imhotep… He was disgusting… Disgusting… He was disgusting! Never before had she been capable of hating in the way she hated now, never before had she been capable of despising a man, a _creature_ in the way she despised Imhotep… Never before had she felt such anger, such unspeakable anger, such terror… 

He had torn everything from her, had forced her to watch as he had caused her entire world to break down to beneath her, gladly burying her within the ashes… Rick… Jonathan… Her husband, her brother, he had torn them from her, had torn everything from her!

Once before had she given herself to him, once before had she allowed him to take her, to take her truly, to devour her, as then only through this they could perhaps be saved, that through this she would once more be able to look into her husbands eyes, to kiss him, to once more wrap his arms about her brother’s neck to get lost within his embrace… 

Of course she had not believed him. Of course Evie had not been foolish enough to believe the creature that he would truly spare them, and yet… Yet, would she ever have forgiven herself, had she refused? Would she ever have forgiven herself, had she not attempted everything, _anything_ to save them? 

But no… No… 

Imhotep. He knew her. He knew her, better than she had dared to imagine, knew how to break her, had always known yet not chosen to until she had been at her weakest… He knew her, knew how to spark such fatuous hopes within her despite her reason, despite everything, everything screaming within her, despite her refusal to believe… He knew how to break her. He knew… 

She had failed. Evie had failed to protect those she loved the most, had failed despite her despairing efforts… She had failed, had been forced to watch, helpless, enchained and perhaps paralysed even she weren’t, had been forced to watch as he took their lives as though it were nothing, as though it meant nothing, forced to watch in horror as they had no longer been capable of defending themselves, deprived of their strength from a sheer ceaseless battle… 

This was her punishment. This was her punishment… This was her punishment! How could she refuse? How could she possibly attempt to refuse, if this was her punishment? 

Rick… Jonathan… This was her punishment! She had lost them… Lost them and not… She had lost them… Had cried out as her husband’s body had fallen to the ground, had screamed, screamed on top of her lungs, struggled so to free herself, had struggled so and soon after lost consciousness, too, praying that she would never awaken, praying that… 

But she had. Evie had awoken, and she had remembered. 

Even if she were to struggle, even if she were to break free, even if she were to escape… What difference would it make when in truth she had become empty within, when in truth she was nothing, nothing at all… When in truth she desired punishment, longed so for relief in agony, when… What difference would it make? Empty… 

She would not grant him the pleasure and scream as he spoke now, as he spoke again, spoke of returning them to her if once more she surrendered, as he spoke of resurrection, so quietly, so menacingly… Evie would not grant him the pleasure and scream, would not grant him the pleasure to listen further to his words of terror, would not grant him the pleasure and weep… Never would he return them to her, never would he keep what he so cruelly promised, perhaps to keep her obedient in the assumption that she was naïve enough to surrender, perhaps to torture her further… 

Imhotep. He was disgusting, his touch so violent as he loosened the bonds about her wrists, pulling her hair to straighten her body, so violent as he pressed his lips against hers, nearly suffocating her, and suddenly, so suddenly nearly gentle, nearly… He was disgusting… Disgusting! But what other choice did she have, than to give herself to him, willingly or not? What other choice did she have? 

He would not bring them back. Of course he would not, would not grant her to be reunited with her husband, her brother… He would not bring them back, would never bring them back despite his vows, his cruel vows that… He would not bring them back… And he would not grant her to follow them into Death, not now, not for… But she would endure, would endure everything, _anything_ as this was her punishment, as this sacrifice… 

There would be many more sacrifices to make. Evie was his… She was his now, would be his as long as he were to find pleasure in her, as long as she were to be of use to him… She was his, had been his for too long. And she surrendered.


End file.
